Red Light
by monkeywahl
Summary: This couldn't be happening; it simply couldn't be. Just five minutes ago, they were smiling excitedly, heading towards the store for nursery furniture that they had put off buying until the last minute. They had been talking about what colors to get because they didn't know the gender of the baby; they wanted it to be a surprise. [NaLu/AU]


Lucy's eyes slowly opened.

There was a relentless throb in the front of her skull, pounding with the strength of a hammer, and her vision was blurry, filled with unfocused colors of grey and red and black. She blinked, and then she swallowed, and she found that her throat was dry, as if she had eaten a bag of cotton balls. Distant sounds floated around the ringing in her ears, blending together, confusing her sense of direction.

She eventually found it and she wished she hadn't.

There was blood, so much blood, and the scent of smoke and burnt rubber invaded her nose. _Oh god_.

Lucy looked to her left, to the driver's side, to where Natsu sat, to where their car got hit.

He wasn't moving and his hand rested limply over her wrist, and Lucy suddenly frantically remembered that his arm shot over to hers at the last second, before the opposite car rammed into them. The other guy had ran a red light.

Bile rose to her throat when she looked down. " _No_ ," she mouthed, her pale yellow dress stained red between her legs, beneath the swell of her stomach. Places all over her body ached and throbbed; she couldn't pinpoint just _one_ , but at the moment, her temples and hips bothered her the most. Her eyes stung with tears, or maybe they were just watering from the smoke that seeped through Natsu's window. The glass was gone and his door was caved in.

Dread filled her lungs instead of air and she found herself suffocating under the weight of it.

Natsu's head was lolled against his seat and he was facing her. Half of his face was drenched in crimson and his bottom lip was busted; a few shards of glass stuck from his left cheek. His bangs shielded his eyes and his mouth was opened a bit, but his chest wasn't rising or falling.

"Natsu," Lucy said urgently, voice rough and quiet, for her voice hadn't yet properly found itself. She twitched her left hand and flicked her eyes down to her wedding ring, where Natsu's fingers ghosted over. The diamond sparkled in the mid-July sun.

"Natsu," she called again, brows furrowing as she blinked away a few tears that distorted her picture of him. This couldn't be happening; it simply couldn't be. Just five minutes ago, they were smiling excitedly, heading towards the store for nursery furniture that they had been putting off buying until the last minute. They had been talking about what colors to get because they didn't know the gender of the baby; they wanted it to be a surprise.

"Hey you." Her voice cracked and she exhaled a quivering breath that released a wave of tears down her cheeks. He liked it when she addressed him like that. She lifted her left hand and his slid off her skin to fall laxly against the gear shift. Her throat felt too tight and her tongue seemed to be glued to the roof of her mouth.

Her hand went up to his cheek and she cupped it, his coldness seeping into her palm. He was never cold; ever.

"Please," she begged softly, sliding her thumb over the smooth skin above his lip. She smeared blood that spattered there. "Answer me." Lucy's ring finger brushed against Natsu's ear; he hated it when people touched them. He didn't budge. She shook her head, refusing to come to terms with the inevitable.

"You can wake up now," was her bitter plea. She attempted to choke back an inexorable cry. "We have to get out of here. _We_ , okay? Both of us."

She was speaking to someone who wasn't listening. She knew.

Sirens eventually broke past her woeful sobs and the next thing Lucy knew, her seat belt was being cut away from her and she was being carefully lifted out of the car, away from Natsu.

She was taken to the hospital.

She was eight months pregnant.

She would have had a boy.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was a quick little something for GottaLoveOtakus; this is her late birthday (which was April 26th) present fic that I promised I'd write! You may kill me after you thank me, love.

(I do not own Fairy Tail, or the characters.)


End file.
